


The Last Of A Rare Kind

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Malcolm agree to help Rose find the 'Divine Source,' but little do they know that everyone is going to do anything to stop them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
**Kractens**

Chapter 1-

â€œCommanderâ€¦â€

Trip â€“ Commander Charles Tucker III also chief engineer of the star ship Enterprise â€“ looked up from the comm station, towards his companion, Lieutenant Reed. â€œWhat can I do for you, Malcolm?â€ his Texan accent hung around him like a fog.

Malcolm, who was also the tactical officer and armoury officer on board Enterprise, was staring at the tactical console. â€œThe S.O.S signalâ€¦â€ he looked up at Trip, â€œits gone, sir.â€

The S.O.S signal. They had been sent by Captain Archer to retrieve whoever the caller was, but it would be slightly difficult to get them, if there was no signal.

Puzzlement covered the commander's face. â€œWellâ€¦ that makes things awkward, doesnâ€™t it?â€

â€œVery awkward, especially as we have no one to retrieve, sir.â€

Trip stood up, pacing the small deck of Shuttlepod one, humming softly. â€œWhere was the signal last?â€ He finally asked, walking over to Malcolm.

Tapping at his station, he sighed. â€œOnly 20 minutes from here.â€

Trip looked, then carried on pacing. â€œWe could go to where the signal last was, see if they could still be there.â€

Malcolmâ€™s station started to bleep. â€œSir!â€ he called out.

Trip rushed back to him. â€œWhat is it?â€

â€œFour unidentified ships heading our way, sir.â€ He looked at the screen. â€œ10 seconds til interception.â€

â€œThey could be the S.O.S caller,â€ Trip said, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. â€œLet's see if they are going to hail usâ€¦â€

The commander walked back to the com station, tapping at the keypad. â€œWellâ€¦ not yet,â€ he laughed lightly.

â€œCommander?â€

â€œYeah?â€

â€œSorry to say, sir, but they're powering weapons.â€ Malcolm looked over at him.

Trip looked up. â€œWhat?â€

â€œHang on.â€ The lieutenant stared at his screen. â€œOne is separating from the group. They're heading for us.â€

Tripâ€™s station came alive. â€œOhâ€¦ well, they do have manners after all,â€ he laughed, punching a line through.

A male voice spoke through the channel, as far as Trip could tell, they spoke English. â€œThis is the captain of the Locus, power down all systems and prepare to be boarded for inspection.â€

Trip and Malcolm exchanged looks, till Trip returned his attention to the comm. â€œThis is Commander Tucker from the starship Enterprise.â€

â€œCommander Tucker, you will stand down,â€ the voice replied, â€œor prepare to be destroyed.â€

Trip looked over at Malcolm. â€œWellâ€¦ thatâ€™s not very nice,â€ he laughed lightly.

Malcolmâ€™s face was of a very serious nature. â€œThis isnâ€™t funny, Commander, I think they mean it.â€ He looked back at the tactical screen.

Trip stopped laughing as the ship shook violently. â€œJesus!â€ he cried out, as he smacked his head on the side of the craft. â€œWas that a hit?â€

â€œNegative, sir,â€ Malcolm replied, rubbing his own head, â€œbut it was close. 50 metres off the starboard side, a warning shot.â€

â€œLocus to Commander Tucker. That was a warning shot, if you do not power down, we will be forced to destroy you.â€

â€œThey're powering up, Commander,â€ Malcolm said.

Trip sat down in the pilotâ€™s seat, powering the engines up. â€œWellâ€¦ lets not be around to see what happens.â€

â€œIs that wise?â€

â€œBetter than sitting here like a duck,â€ Trip smiled, as the thrusters kicked in.

Shuttlepod One sped away from the four ships, but it wasnâ€™t long till they caught up and opened fire. The craft shuddered as laser fire rained down on them. â€œDammit!â€ Trip growled.

Malcolm looked over at him. â€œIt would have probably been best if we just did what they asked, Sir.â€

Trip shrugged, â€œwellâ€¦â€ he sighed, â€œtoo late for thatâ€¦â€

â€œSir!â€ Malcolm called out over the noise, â€œThereâ€™s another ship approaching in front of us,â€

â€œOh great!â€ Trip sighed, â€œThis day couldnâ€™t get any better, could it?â€

Malcolm smiled. â€œwell, they arenâ€™t attacking us, thatâ€™s for sure.â€

Trip looked over at him. â€œHow do you know?â€

â€œBecause they're firing upon the other craft.â€

Trip looked at Malcolmâ€™s screen. Sure enough the new spaceship was helping them. â€œThatâ€™s one hell of a big ship!â€ Trip gave off a low whistle, â€œitâ€™s nearly five times the size of Enterprise.â€

â€œBet you're glad it's helping us,â€ Malcolm replied. â€œThe four other ships are retreating.â€

Trip nodded, as the ship came into view. It covered the whole of the front view screen, as it flew directly in front of them. Its hull was a deep silver, scarred by past battles. The underside was lumpy; obviously the pilot wasnâ€™t the best at landing.

â€œUnidentified craft,â€ a voice rang out. â€œThis is Captain Morac of the Lilcato, please respond.â€

Trip laughed happily. â€œFinally, someone polite!â€ He sat down behind the comm station. â€œThis is Commander Tucker, of the Shuttlepod One.â€

â€œCommander Tucker, please state why you are here,â€ Morac replied. â€œThis is a danger zone. Your craft should not be here.â€

â€œYouâ€™re telling us,â€ Malcolm whispered.

Trip just looked at him then smiled. â€œWe were receiving an S.O.S from around here. Our captain sent us over to investigate.â€

There was a pause â€œIs your ship damaged in any way?â€ Morac asked.

Trip looked at Malcolm, who nodded slightly. â€œOnly a bit, sir.â€

â€œVery well. I insist you shut your power down.â€

Trip arched an eyebrow. â€œMay I ask why?â€

â€œIâ€™m sending three men over,â€ Morac replied. â€œI need to make sure you do not work with Kracta.â€

â€œWho?â€

But the channel had already closed. Trip just sighed. â€œWellâ€¦ thereâ€™s us trying not to be boarded, and we're being boarded anyway,â€

â€œAt least they sound nicer, sir,â€ Malcolm smiled lightly.

A clang sounded off, as metal scraped on metal. Trip stood up and walked to the airlock, as a hissing sound went on. Thinking it was safe, Trip opened the airlock door.

A very hot breeze pushed its way into the shuttlepod. The gangway to the Lilcato was large, made of a very sturdy metal. Tripâ€™s gaze then fell on three men, who were laughing as they made their way towards him. The lead man, whose striking reddish-pink eyes settled on Trip's features, looked him up and down, and running a pale hand through his silver hair. â€œHa!â€ he suddenly laughed, causing Trip to jump. â€œYou owe me 10 tokens, Barke!â€

Another man sighed angrily. â€œOh come on, Narl, lets just call it even, huh?â€

His skin was very pale in colour, just like the others, with reddish-pink eyes and silver hair. They reminded Trip of albino mice. Narl, the lead one, smiled. â€œWhat do you think, Chacke, should I let the dweeb off?â€

Chacke just sighed, as he prodded Narl with the tip of his rifle, â€œI dunno, lets just get on with what we are suppose to be doing, shall we?â€

Narl laughed, and noticed Tripâ€™s confused face â€œOh, sorry there. We just had a betâ€¦ and I won.â€

â€œWhat kind of bet?â€ Trip asked.

â€œThat you aliens looked weird,â€ Barke piped up, as he walked past Trip along with Narl.

â€˜We looked weird!â€™ Trip thought, trying to hold back a snigger.

Malcolm stood up, reaching for his phase pistol when he saw the three enter, but Trip just raised a hand. â€œDonâ€™t worry, Mal,â€ he smiled.

Narl looked around, giving off a low whistle. â€œGood technology here,â€ he said.

Barke nodded. â€œThey definitely donâ€™t work for Kracta.â€

Chacke looked at the other two. â€œShould we proceed?â€

They both nodded.

Trip was slightly confused with what was going on. â€œMay I ask something?â€

Narl nodded. â€œsure thing, mate. What is it?â€

Trip gave them an uneasy smile. â€œWhat is it youâ€™re going to do?â€

Narl just grinned. â€œOh, donâ€™t worry. It's absolutely painless.â€

â€œWhat is?â€ Malcolm asked, keeping his hand near his weapon.

â€œThis,â€ Barke said, as he fired his weapon.

A green light surrounded Trip and Malcolm, and Trip's chest and head erupted in pain, as he fell to the floor unconscious.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**The Last**

Chapter 2 â€“

â€œOh dear, oh dear!â€

Tripâ€™s eyes flickered open, as he saw a young lady dash around his bed, looking at medical screens. Someone walked up beside the lady. â€œWill he be ok?â€ a male voice asked.

Trip sat up, only to be gently pushed back down again by the lady. â€œPleaseâ€¦ stay still Commander,â€ she whispered to him, and then turned to the male. â€œHe will be just fine.â€

The other person nodded and left. The lady started pacing again, slightly worried. Trip growled and placed a hand on his head. â€œWhere am I?â€ he asked.

The lady looked over at him. â€œIn the sickbay on board the Lilcato, Commander.â€ she then shook her head. â€œOh, where are my manners, my name is Roseato.â€

She scurried off to a computer screen, looking at it with worried eyes, tutting to herself. Trip sighed and looked down at his body, noticing diagnostic sensors over his chest. He looked back up at the lady. â€œMay I?â€ he asked, pointing at the plugs.

Roseato was busy looking at a screen next to Trip, but she turned her attention back to him. â€œOh, of course,â€ she smiled softly to him.

Trip pulled the plugs from his body, and swung his legs around to the edge of the bed, noticing he was only in his shorts. She rushed back over to him, taking the plugs from him and hung them up. â€œHow are you feeling?â€ she asked.

Trip took a close look at her.

She was different from the rest.

Her skin was a rich tan, and her eyes a bright colourful purple, which matched a deep purple gem, embedded into her forehead. Long golden blonde hair was tied back in a bun, as she pushed a lock of her hair behind a pointed ear. Her body was slim, and curved, and she wore a similar uniform to the others, with the exception that her stomach was exposed, along with a diamond piercing, surrounded by five purple gems, similar to that on her forehead. On her uniform was a small device, which turned out to be a translator, similar to the one back on Enterprise. At first, Trip thought she was a Vulcan, but his thoughts were banished when he saw the long snake-like tail twitching from behind her. She was very beautiful, with a warm and friendly-looking face. Unfortunately, Trip liked her immediately.

â€œCommander?â€ Roseato said, looking at him.

Trip was ripped back to reality, he just smiled at her. â€œOh, Iâ€™m fine.â€ He then watched her check the computer screen again. â€œMay I ask something?â€ he asked.

The alien looked at him. â€œSure.â€

â€œYouâ€™re not the same as the rest, are you?â€ Trip asked.

Roseato laughed lightly. â€œIsnâ€™t that obvious?â€

Trip felt a bit stupid after that. â€œWell... I meanâ€¦ you know...â€

Roseato smiled again. â€œNo, Iâ€™m not. They are Kractens. Iâ€™m a Hitaru.â€

Trip thought for a moment. â€œHitaru. I donâ€™t think Iâ€™ve heard of that species before.â€

â€œNot many people have. Only Kractens,â€ Roseato replied. â€œwe were a dying race, able to telepathically communicate and such. But, because our minds evolved so fast, our bodies were still primitive.â€

Trip smirked, not being able to keep the comment to himself. â€œYou donâ€™t look very primitive.â€

â€œI'll take that as a compliment.â€ She smiled back, then looked at the ground. â€œBut as the last, I have to try everything to keep my race going.â€

â€œLast?â€ Trip repeated.

She nodded, her face saddened. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down next to Trip, a medical scanner, not as highly advanced as the ones on Enterprise, in her hand. â€œThe Kractens are in a civil war. I donâ€™t know a lot about it, only that it somehow involved my people. Kracta, the new emperor of the Kractens, enraged the outer planets of the systemsâ€¦ They are mostly workers and families. They did not wish to be an empire, but wanted freedom.â€

Trip nodded. â€œYeah, weâ€™ve had problems like that back on our planet."

â€œThis involves three star systems," she simply said. â€œThousands of Kractens are killed every day because of Kracta. We only had one planet, a desert one. Our race was known for creating many things, weapons, ships, technology. Kracta came to us, demanding we give him an item called the â€˜supreme sourceâ€™. But we did not. It was not his right to take it.â€

â€œWhat is the â€˜supreme sourceâ€™?â€ Trip asked.

She looked at him. â€œAn item, able to power hundreds of battleships at once. We created it to enhance our research facilities. Our main project was cloning, which required a massive amount of energy. Our race was dying. There were few females left, and we could only reproduce once every three years.â€ She sighed. â€œScientists grouped together, to try and find the secret which could help us continue to exist.â€

â€œI take it you failed?â€

Roseato shook her head. â€œNo, they succeeded, but they could not enhance the genes properly. The new clone had side affects. After a few years, the Hitaru clone died, practically disintegrated, but before we could try again, Kracta arrived with his fleet.â€ She closed her eyes for a second. â€œWhen the scientists refused to give him what he sought, he destroyed every village, every town, upon our planet.â€

Trip saw how sad she was; he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to resist the urge to comfort her. â€œIâ€™m sorry,â€ he sighed.

Roseato looked back at him. â€œDonâ€™t beâ€¦ it wasnâ€™t your fault.â€

Trip smiled lightly. â€œButâ€¦ how did you escape?â€

â€œI didnâ€™tâ€¦â€ she simply said, slightly confusing the commander, till he realised what happened.

â€œYou were captured?â€

Roseato nodded. â€œI was only 7 years old when the soldiers stormed my home.â€ She tried to hold back a tear. â€œI watched my mother and father murdered. I still hear their screams. I ran. I didnâ€™t know what to do, so I hid. But they found me.â€ She paused lightly, taking a deep breath. â€œThey took me to himâ€¦ Kracta. Locked me away for 10 years, till he decided to talk to me. At first, he was nice, he just asked me questions about the â€˜supreme sourceâ€™ but I did not tell him. My family had sworn me to secrecy on the subject. But Kracta started to grow angry.â€ She moved her hand to her shoulder, closing her eyes. â€œThey tortured meâ€¦ for nearly ten years. But I still didnâ€™t tell them. I would rather die then betray my familyâ€™s memories.â€ Tears rolled down her slender cheeks.

Trip unconsciously reached out to her. â€œHey,â€ he whispered, â€œyouâ€™re safe now.â€

Roseato hugged him, burying her face into his chest. â€œI'll never be safe till Kractaâ€™s dead,â€ she whimpered slightly, as Tripâ€™s arms wrapped around her back.

Trip felt her cringe to his touch. He released her. â€œAre you ok?â€ he asked, trying to look at her back.

Roseato just pulled the top half of her uniform closer to her body. â€œIt's nothing,â€ she replied.

Before Trip could pursue it any further, the door to the medi-bay slid open, as two people entered, one very familiar.

â€œMal,â€ Trip smiled.

Malcolm nodded. â€œCommander, are you ok?â€

Trip laughed lightly. â€œI'll be fine, Lieutenant.â€

He noticed that Malcolm was wearing a similar uniform to the Kractens. He paused and looked at the other figure. He was also a Kracten, by the looks of his pale skin and red eyes. But his uniform was smart, with medals on his chest. His hair was a military cut; Trip knew he must be of importance.

â€œCaptain Morac,â€

Morac nodded, â€œCommander. Iâ€™m sorry about earlier, we didnâ€™t know it would have such a reaction on your mind.â€

â€œWell.â€ Trip smiled, â€œmy mind has been known to do some very peculiar things.â€

The captain didnâ€™t smile at this. â€œI hope you can accept my apologies.â€

Trip nodded. â€œYou donâ€™t have to apologise, but the thought is appreciated. After all, I should be the one to thank you.â€

â€œIs that so?â€ Morac asked.

â€œYou did save our lives, sir,â€ Malcolm said.

â€œDonâ€™t thank me,â€ he replied, â€œthank the Hitaru. If it wasnâ€™t for her, we wouldnâ€™t have found you.â€

Trip went to look beside him, but noticed she had gone. Roseato was busy on the other side of the medi-bay, but upon hearing her species spoken of, she walked back. â€œExcuse me?â€ she asked. â€œDid someone mention me?â€

Trip saw her eyes were dry again, and her warm smile was restored. â€œWe were talking about how you found them,â€ Morac said.

Malcolm was confused/ â€œBut howâ€¦?â€

Roseato interrupted. â€œThis ship doesnâ€™t have the best sensors, which was why they had to board you,â€ she smiled, â€œMy psyche is very strong, and I was able to sense two distressed minds.â€

Trip thought for a moment. â€œYou're psychic then?â€ he asked.

Roseato smiled. â€œDonâ€™t worry, Iâ€™m not reading any minds, if thatâ€™s what you mean.â€ She thought for a moment. â€œI do not like invading people's privacy, but I do sense emotions and thoughts without trying.â€

â€˜Best keep those in check thenâ€™ Trip thought, and then noticed Roseato smiling. â€˜Oh, yeah, she can read thoughts as well.â€™

Morac smiled. â€œwhich is why she is extremely valuable to us. She can seek out spies and traitors, but she does have the choice to not work for us. Unlike Kracta, I believe in freedom.â€

â€œThatâ€™s good,â€ Trip smiled. â€œSo do we.â€

Malcolm placed something next to Trip, which turned out to be another Kracten uniform. â€œOur uniforms were very damaged, and they insisted on disposing of them." The lieutenant smiled. â€œDonâ€™t worry, I saved your pips, sir,â€ and he placed the three metal pips in Tripâ€™s hand.

Trip smiled and pulled the body suit on, attaching the pips to his collar. â€œThanks, Mal,â€ he smiled.

Morac nodded, turning around. â€œIâ€™m sure you must be hungry. Roseato will take you to the Mess-hall, if you wish to eat.â€ He was about to leave, till he remembered something. â€œOh yesâ€¦ Iâ€™m afraid you three will have to share, as we are already short on space.â€ He smiled at their disbelief-ridden faces as he left.

â€œGreat,â€ Trip sighed, but then looked over to Rose. â€œIâ€™m not sure about Mal, but Iâ€™m hungry enough to eat a horse.â€

Roseato tilted her head to one side. â€œWhatâ€™s a horse?â€ she asked. â€œSounds like something cute.â€

Trip laughed. â€œItâ€™s just a figure of speech, back on my planet.â€

Roseato just smiled. â€œYour species sounds very interesting. What did you say you were?â€

â€œOh,â€ Trip laughed lightly, â€œwer'e humans, from Earthâ€¦ Quite a while away from here,â€

â€œHumans?â€ she grinned. â€œThatâ€™s a bit of a plain name. Suppose it fits the species.â€

Trip crossed his arms. â€œAnd whatâ€™s that supposed to mean?â€

Roseato laughed and headed out of the medi-bay. â€œI meanâ€¦ you havenâ€™t got anything extra. No tail, wings, horns, nothing. Just a plain, old, boring figure.â€

Malcolm laughed lightly, as Trip turned to him. â€œWhatâ€™s so funny?â€ he asked.

â€œOh,â€ The lieutenant sighed, â€œI just think sheâ€™s taken a shine to you.â€

â€œCanâ€™t see whyâ€¦â€ Trip smirked, â€œwe humans are just plain old boring,â€

Malcolm just smiled as they both left the medi-bay.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Promise**

Chapter 3-

The three of them made their way down the corridor after having eaten. Trip smiled and smacked his lips. â€œThat food was pretty good,â€ he laughed lightly. â€œWhat did you say it was again?â€

â€œGromikâ€™an,â€ Rose replied.

Malcolm smiled lightly. â€œGromikâ€™an sounds strange.â€

â€œYeah. Whatâ€™s it made of?â€ Trip asked, but he soon wished he hadn't.

â€œThe reproductive organs of a Gromik,â€ she replied. â€œHence the name.â€

Trip and Malcolm stopped in their tracks, looking at each other in horror. Roseato stopped and looked at them. â€œIs there something wrong?â€

â€œYou meanâ€¦â€ Trip started, â€œâ€¦you let us eat their you-know-whatists?â€

â€œI didnâ€™t force you,â€ she shrugged. â€œanyway, you said it tasted good.â€

â€œWell, that was before I actually knew what it was.â€

They both turned to Malcolm, who looked a bit green. â€œOhhâ€¦â€ Roseato smiled, â€œis this a human trick?â€

â€œNoâ€¦â€ Malcolm whined. â€œThis is what we look like when we're sick.â€

â€œOh,â€ Roseato said, taking a step away from the lieutenant.

Trip just clapped a hand on Malcolmâ€™s back. â€œWellâ€¦ we'd best turn vegetarians till we're back on Enterprise, hey?â€

â€œEnterprise?â€ Roseato asked.

Trip looked at her. â€œOur ship.â€

â€œSoâ€¦ what was the ship you came in?â€

â€œWellâ€¦â€ he sighed, â€œyou see, Roseatoâ€¦â€

â€œCall me Rose,â€ she smiled back.

Trip smiled. â€œOkâ€¦ Rose. You see, we come from a ship, called Enterprise. But we were sent to find an SOS call, so we used out shuttle pod.â€

Rose whistled slightly, thinking. â€œWhereâ€™s your ship now?â€

â€œOn some mission or other,â€ Trip shrugged. â€œTop secret.â€

Rose just grinned. â€œYeahâ€¦" she then changed the subject rather quickly, â€œabout the lieutenantâ€¦â€

â€œMalcolm,â€ he croaked, â€œyou donâ€™t have to call me lieutenant.â€

â€œAnd neither me commander,â€ Trip smiled. â€œIt's Trip.â€

â€œTrip?â€ she said. â€œIsnâ€™t that a word for when one falls over?â€

He laughed lightly, helping Malcolm to stand straight. â€œYeahâ€¦ but my full name is Charles Tucker III. Third is also Triple, AKA, Trip.â€

â€œAKAâ€¦â€ Rose smiled. â€œ â€˜Complicatedâ€™ â€

â€œYou could say that,â€ Trip nodded.

Rose grinned sheepishly. â€œWellâ€¦ it looks as if Malcolm should lie down. Our room is only along here.â€

They followed her to a large door. Pressing a few buttons, it slid open, revealing a smallish room. â€œWellâ€¦ not exactly five stars is it?â€ Trip laughed lightly.

The room was grey in colour, with a bunk bed in the corner, along with a large sofa on the other side of the room. A desk also sat in the corner, with a working computer. Pipes were exposed on the ceiling, at which Rose smiled. â€œAhhâ€¦ good.â€

â€œHuh?â€ Trip asked, as Malcolm sat down on the bottom bunk.

Rose looked at him. â€œOhâ€¦ I meditate upside-down.â€

The commander gave her a strange look.

â€œIâ€™m not sure about you, Commander,â€ Malcolm smiled weakly, â€œbut I think Iâ€™m going to rest this strange meal off.â€

Trip just smiled. â€œSure thing, Mal. Donâ€™t have nightmares about it.â€

â€œI'll try not to,â€ he laughed back, and lay down, turning his back to them.

Trip turned to Rose, who had made herself comfortable in front of the computer. â€œWhatâ€™cha doing?â€ he asked, walking over to her.

Rose looked up. â€œOh, nothing really.â€ She then typed onto the screen. â€œJust looking.â€

â€œMind if I join you?â€ he asked.

â€œSure,â€ she replied.

Trip knelt down beside her, watching her fingers zoom across the keypad. â€œSoâ€¦ how did you come to be here?â€ he asked.

She paused, and looked at him. â€œIâ€™m the SOS caller, and they just happened to pick me up before you did.â€

Trip nodded. â€œAny specialitiesâ€

â€œWhat do you mean?â€

â€œI mean, back on Enterprise, Iâ€™m an engineer, so my speciality is engines.â€ He pointed over to Malcolm. â€œHeâ€™s the armoury officerâ€¦ his speciality is guns and stuff.â€

â€œOhâ€¦â€ she thought for a moment. â€œIâ€™m very good at healing and stuff.â€

Trip nodded. â€œHence you being in the medi-bay?â€

â€œKind of,â€ she simply replied.

â€œWhat do you mean, kind of?â€ Trip asked, his eyebrow raised.

She laughed lightly. â€œWhen I heard that you two were not Kractens, I was very curious to see what you looked like, as some people said you looked strange.â€ She smiled, â€œAnd you do.â€

â€œSays the person with a tail,â€ he muttered under his breath.

She just smirked. â€œWell, it comes in handy.â€

Trip laughed lightly. â€œHow can that â€˜thingâ€™ come in handy?â€

â€œFor garrotting cheeky humans with,â€ Rose sighed.

â€œOhâ€¦â€ Trip stopped laughing.

Rose smiled. â€œIâ€™m kidding Trip, don't take it too seriously.â€

Trip shrugged. â€œIt's hard to tell whether your joking or not.â€

Rose just ignored him and pointed something on her screen. â€œLook here.â€

Trip followed her finger. â€œWhat am I looking at?â€ he asked.

Zooming in, he finally saw the outline of an orange planet. â€œThat is my home world.â€

â€œOhâ€¦â€ he simply said.

â€œWhat?â€

â€œIâ€™m no fan of desert planets,â€ he smiled.

Rose grinned, â€œwellâ€¦ we may be going there pretty soon.â€

Trip crossed his arms. â€œWhy?â€ he asked.

â€œThereâ€™s something I need to collect.â€ She turned to him, â€œand I may need your help.â€

Trip stood up. â€œWell, thereâ€™s one problem with that.â€

â€œWhat is it?â€

He turned to her. â€œThis isnâ€™t any of Starfleetâ€™s orders, neither is it my captain's,â€

â€œButâ€¦â€ she started, â€œthis could save thousands, millions of lives.â€

Trip sighed. â€œIâ€™m sorry.â€

Rose looked at the ground, her eyes closed. â€œThat is the reason why my species is practically extinctâ€¦â€

Trip looked at her in confusion. â€œWhat do you mean?â€

She looked back up at him. â€œAn SOS call was sent out to the Kracten alliance. They could not help us because the high council would not allow them to.â€

â€œYou must understand,â€ Trip said, â€œIf Starfleet get involvedâ€¦â€

â€œYou will be involvedâ€¦ in time,â€ she said.

â€œWhatâ€¦?â€

â€œKracta plans to take over everythingâ€¦ his army and fleet ever grows.â€ She looked back up at him. â€œHe next plans to take the Vulcan sector. He has the ships and fire power to do so.â€

Trip sat on the edge of the desk. â€œBut this technologyâ€¦â€

â€œHis is much better,â€ she replied. â€œThey took some of our own technologyâ€¦ blueprints of advanced battle cruisers we designed, but there is one place he has missed.â€ She clicked back onto the screen. â€œA research facility on one of the outer moons.â€

Trip was about to speak again, when the comm. next to him bleeped into life. â€œBridge to Commander Tucker.â€

Trip sighed and stood up, punching a line through. â€œTucker here. Go ahead.â€

â€œCaptain Morac wishes to speak with you.â€

â€œOn my way,â€ Trip said as he cut the line off.

Walking to the door, he opened it and was about to go, when Rose placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, and saw the desperation in her eyes. â€œCan you at least think about it?â€ she asked.

â€œI will,â€ he said, then looked at Malcolm. â€œMake sure heâ€™s ok.â€

Rose nodded, as Trip left for the Bridge.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Deceit**

Chapter 4-

Trip entered the Bridge, and looked at the Kractens at their stations. It looked slightly similar to that of Enterprise, but with lower technology. Behind him, he saw the engineering station, where the captain stood.  
â€œAh, Commander Tucker, please,â€ he smiled, indicating the space next to him.

Trip walked over to him, noticing a female opposite the captain. â€œSir, you wished to speak to me?â€

Morac shook his head slightly. â€œYou donâ€™t have to call me sir,. Youâ€™re not under my command. But yes, I did want to see you.â€

The lady opposite them moved uneasily. â€œCommander,â€ she said. â€œIâ€™m Chief Engineer aboard the Lilcato. I understand you were also the Chief Engineer aboard your own vessel?â€

Trip nodded. Captain Morac looked at him. â€œThen you may be able to help us. You see, when we rescued your ship, the fighter craft damaged our engines slightly.â€

â€œYou want me to look at it?â€ Trip asked.

â€œIf it isnâ€™t too much trouble,â€ Morac smiled.

Trip smiled back. â€œNot at all, Captain. After all, you saved our lives. I'll repay the debt.â€

Morac nodded to the lady. â€œIt is much appreciated, Commander, but I insist you rest first, the engines will hold for the moment.â€

â€œWellâ€¦ I can lookâ€¦â€

â€œNo,â€ Morac said firmly. â€œYouâ€™re a guest, I insist you rest. Roseato said the stun ray affected your neural system,. I do not wish for you to have an accident on my behalf.â€

Before Trip could argue that he was really ok, Morac indicated two security staff to come over. â€œPlease escort Commander Tucker back to his room.â€

The two security men looked at Trip, as he sighed. â€œOkâ€¦ I'll rest for a bit,â€ he said as they directed him off towards his quarters.

Trip entered the room, as the two guards walked off, chattering to themselves. Just as he closed the door and turned around, he stopped in his tracks, otherwise he would have smacked his head into Roseâ€™s. She was hanging up-side down, in a meditation position. Trip would know, he works with a Vulcan. Her eyes were firmly closed, her breathing slow and the gem in her head was glowing gently.

Trip slowly walked around her to the bunk, where Malcolm was resting. â€œHey, Mal!â€ he whispered quietly, trying to get the lieutenantâ€™s attention.

Malcolm stirred in his sleep, then opened a steel grey eye. â€œHuh?â€

Trip just smiled. â€œYou alright?â€ he asked, as Malcolm sat up.

The lieutenant rubbed his head. â€œIâ€™m fine now, just had to sleep it off.â€

â€œGood to hear,â€ Trip smiled. â€œDonâ€™t want you getting food poisoning on me.â€

Malcolm let out a slight laugh, then noticed Rose. â€œWhat on earth is she doing?â€ he asked.

â€œMeditating by the looks of it,â€ Trip replied. â€œBut if you ask me, itâ€™s a strange method sheâ€™s using.â€

Malcolm nodded in return, sliding his legs around to the edge of the bunk. â€œSo, what did the captain want?â€

â€œOh, the engines were damaged, and he asked me whether I could look at them later.â€ Trip paused for a second. â€œHe really insisted I rest, didnâ€™t want me around the place.â€

Malcolm thought for a moment. â€œSounds as if they're up to something.â€ he looked back at the commander. â€œSir? Maybe we shouldnâ€™t get too involved with this battle.â€

â€œIâ€™m not planning to,â€ Trip replied with a slight grin. â€œBut I do want to help Rose.â€

Malcolm couldnâ€™t help but laugh lightly. â€œCommander. What is it with you and liking attractive young female aliens?â€

Trip looked over at Malcolm in disbelief. â€œWhat are you trying to say, Lieutenant?â€ he asked.

Malcolm just smiled lightly. â€œOh, nothing Commander.â€

Trip just raised an eyebrow. â€œWellâ€¦ you keep it to â€˜oh nothingâ€™ then Malcolm.â€

They both turned their attention to Rose, who was laughing under her breath. She noticed the silence and opened her eye, looking at them, â€œIâ€™m sorry, you two. Your discussion was quite humorous.â€

â€œYou were listening?â€ Trip asked.

â€œWellâ€¦â€ Rose started, as she got down, â€œ...It couldnâ€™t be helped. Your voices were quite loud.â€

â€œWe were whispering,â€ Malcolm said, standing up to stretch.

Rose indicated her pointed ears. â€œIâ€™m very good at hearing, Malcolm. A mere whisper is like normal talking to me.â€ She then smiled lightly to the lieutenant. â€œAnd I'll take what you said about me as a compliment.â€

Malcolm just laughed lightly, as Trip also stood up. â€œHey, Rose?â€

â€œHmmm?â€

â€œAre the Kractens up to anything?â€ he asked her.

Rose thought for a moment, then shook her head. â€œNot that I know of, why?â€

Trip shrugged. â€œIt could be nothing, but Morac didnâ€™t want me around. I seem to have the feeling that they are planning something they donâ€™t want us to know.â€

â€œThat is strange,â€ Rose said, walking to the door.

She pressed the open panel, but it didnâ€™t open. She tried again. Still nothing. Walking over to the comm. she contacted the Bridge. â€œCaptain Morac? Why canâ€™t we leave our room?â€

Moracâ€™s voice replied. â€œWeâ€™re sorry, but you cannot leave. Orders from the council.â€

Rose closed the channel down, then turned to the two humans. â€œI have a bad feeling about thisâ€¦â€ she murmured, then went to the computer.

Malcolm looked at the commander, then back at Rose. â€œWhat do you mean?â€

Rose was busy typing into the console. â€œIt doesnâ€™t seem to add up. The council said it was fine for me to walk around, but now? I have a feeling Morac is up to something.â€

Trip walked over to her. â€œWhat are you doing?â€ he asked.

â€œTrying to hack into the comm. service,â€ she replied. â€œIâ€™m going to see if there are any communications coming through. Ha! Here we go.â€

She accessed the comm. as a crackled voice came through. At first, they couldnâ€™t understand it. â€œI'll try and make it clearer,â€ Rose said, typing into the console again. After a few seconds, the words were understandable.

â€œâ€¦ have you got the escapees?â€ a male voice asked.

â€œAll three, sir,â€ another voice replied.

â€œThatâ€™s Morac!â€ Rose said, â€œbut I donâ€™t know who heâ€™s talking to,â€

â€œGood. Iâ€™ll send a vessel over to you at 04.00 hours,â€ the other person replied.

â€œYes, Emperor, we will be ready,â€ Morac replied, as the comm. was finished.

Rose sat there is disbelief. Trip looked at her. â€œUmâ€¦ Rose, you ok?â€

She stood up, and was silent for a few seconds, till she just screamed out in anger, causing the commander and lieutenant to back away. â€œWhat!? That two faced, sonofabitch! What the hell is he playing at?â€

Trip gulped slightly. â€œI take it this is bad?â€

â€œBad?â€ she shouted. â€œBad? That doesnâ€™t even cover whatâ€™s going on! Morac is handing us to the Emperor. Just wait till I get my hands on him.â€

Malcolm looked around, his protective side kicking in. â€œWhat should we do?â€ he asked, staring at Rose.

She walked past the two, and grabbed something from under the bunk. It was a large bag. â€œWeâ€™re getting out of here, thatâ€™s what,â€ she replied. â€œDoes your ship still work?â€

Trip nodded. â€œIt should. We only took a few bumps and bruises.â€

She nodded. â€œThatâ€™s a relief. My ship was nearly destroyed.â€

Rose opened the bag, and rooted around the contents, till she pulled out two weapons, which turned out to be the phase pistols Malcolm and Trip had. â€œI kept these safe for you. The security personnel were being very careless with them,â€ she said, handing the two weapons to them, then pulled out another weapon. A slightly large hand gun, which looked similar to the phase pistols.

â€œWe can't get out,â€ Malcolm said in frustration. â€œThe doors are locked.â€

Rose didnâ€™t seem to be paying attention. She just pointed her gun at the door and fired at it. A long blue beam shot from the weapon, burning straight through the door. Making a circle with it, she stopped, walking towards the door and kicked the circle of metal out. "There. Now we can get out,â€ she said, pulling herself through.

Trip and Malcolm just looked at each other, till the lieutenant indicated the door. â€œAfter you, Commander,â€ he said.

Trip nodded, and went after Rose. Standing in the corridor along with Rose, the two of them waited for Malcolm. â€œRight,â€ Rose said as Malcolm appeared next to them. â€œMost of the crew are probably resting, as it is night shift.â€

Trip nodded, looking around the corner. â€œWhich is probably for the better.â€

Malcolm nodded, keeping an eye behind them. Rose took the lead, heading down the corridor. After a few minutes, they had made their way to the shuttle bay without being stopped. Rose paused in her tracks. â€œThis is too easy,â€ she murmured.

Malcolm nodded, â€œI have to agree. There are no guards holding the ship.â€

Trip shrugged. â€œMaybe they didnâ€™t expect us to escape, or find out what they are planning.â€

â€œOr itâ€™s a trap,â€ Malcolm said.

â€œAlways look on the bad side of things, Lieutenant,â€ Trip laughed lightly, as they made there way down to the shuttle pod.

Malcolm paused for a second, as he thought he saw movement on the other side of the shuttle bay. Trip turned to him. â€œWhatâ€™s wrong?â€ he asked.

Malcolm was about to reply as he saw something move again, â€œCommander! Watch out!â€ he cried, as he threw himself at Trip.

The commander was knocked backwards, as a laser blast flew over his head. Rose ducked down as well. â€œI thought this was a trap,â€ she said to herself.

Malcolm returned fire as Trip shuffled to Rose. â€œWhat? And you didnâ€™t say anything?â€

â€œI didnâ€™t think Iâ€™d need to!â€ she replied, as more fire blasts were shot at them. â€œYou two, get to the shuttle. Iâ€™ll cover you.â€

Malcolm looked. â€œThat happens to be my job,â€ he said, returning fire.

Rose just glared at him. â€œJust get to the shuttle pod!â€ she cried out over the noise.

Malcolm growled as he and Trip dashed for the shuttle pod. Opening the door, Trip climbed inside, Malcolm behind. The commander dashed to the controls, starting the engines up as Malcolm looked out. â€œRose! Come on!â€

Rose stopped firing upon the Kractens and made a dash for the shuttlepod. Malcolm held a hand out to her and practically pulled the young lady inside with ease, slamming the shuttle door behind her. Rose looked around the inside of the craft. â€œa bit small, isnâ€™t it,â€ she murmured to herself, as Malcolm sat down next to Trip.

The craft shook as laser fire rained down on it. Trip looked out of the view screen. â€œThe main bay doors are locked!â€

Rose peered over his shoulder to have a look, noticing they were in fact shut. â€œLeave that to me,â€ she said, moving back.

Trip was too busy trying to keep the craft up to see what Rose was doing, but Malcolm looked behind him, watching the Hitaru. She was sitting on the floor, cross-legged with her eyes shut, the crystals in her forehead and in her stomach glowing furiously. Trip was looking at the console, when it started to bleep. â€œHuh? The bay is starting to de-pressurise, the doors are opening.â€

The Kractens who were firing upon them, started to exit the room madly. The shuttle pod slowly made its way to the bay doors, as they instantly shot opene, sucking Shuttlepod one, and the few Kractens who were too slow, into space. Trip ignited the thrusters and they shot off away from the ship, which didnâ€™t seem to be in pursuit.

Malcolm sighed, looking at the commander. â€œI still think that was too easy,â€ he said. â€œwhy are they not following us?â€

Trip scanned the ship, â€œThe engines are down. That is probably why the Emperor was sending a ship over to collect us.â€

Malcolm nodded, standing up as he turned to Rose â€œMay I ask you something?â€ he said.

Rose opened her eyes. â€œYes, Malcolm?â€

â€œWas that you who opened the doors?â€

Rose shook her head and stood up. â€œNo, that would be impossible. I entered the mind of a Kracten who was in the bay, and told him to de-pressurise the bay and open the doors.â€

Trip looked over to Rose as well. â€œSoâ€¦ Where to now?â€

Rose thought for a moment. â€œWould your ship be anywhere near us?â€

â€œNo,â€ the commander replied. â€œThey would still be a few days yet.â€

â€œThen it looks like we will have to go to my home planet,â€ Rose said. â€œIt is only a few hours from here.â€

She walked over to Trip and placed the co-ordinates into the computer. Trip nodded. â€œwell, we might as well check to see if there are any provisions still on board. Iâ€™m peckish.â€

Rose raised an eyebrow. â€œDo you humans always eat?â€

Malcolm looked at her in puzzlement, as he allocated a few ration packs. â€œWhat do you mean â€˜alwaysâ€™? We eat around three to four times a day.â€

Trip opened a ration pack and started to eat. â€œHow much to you eat?â€

Rose thought for a moment. â€œOnce every two days.â€

â€œYou must get very hungry,â€ Malcolm commented.

Rose shrugged. â€œIâ€™m use to it now, after spending twenty years in a cell.â€

Trip paused and held out a small packet to her. â€œHereâ€¦ Try some,â€ he smiled. â€œIt's not the best, but it has no animal organs in either.â€

Rose smiled, taking it. â€œGood, Iâ€™m a vegetarian anyway,â€ she said, opening the packet.

Malcolm nodded. â€œProbably why you didn't eat the Gromekâ€¦ whatâ€™s it called?â€

â€œGromikâ€™an,â€ Rose said, as she quickly ate the contents of the ration pack.

The three of them sat there in silence, till Rose looked up at them. â€œSo, whatâ€™s it like on Earth?â€ she asked, curiosity in her eyes.

Trip finished his mouthful before he began to speak. â€œWellâ€¦ itâ€™s a mixture really. Most of our planet is covered with water, couple of islands, stuff like that. I come from America, which is why I have this accent.â€

Rose turned to Malcolm. â€œWhy donâ€™t you have that accent?â€ she asked.

â€œThatâ€™s because Iâ€™m British,â€ The lieutenant smiled.

â€œOh,â€ Rose thought for a moment. â€œSo you have different species of humans on your planet?â€

Trip smiled lightly. â€œI suppose you could put it like that,â€

Rose finished her food off. â€œHow strange. Back on my planet, we only had one species, Hitaru, and not a lot of sub-species, which is probably why females are vegetarians.â€

Rose stretched out, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. Malcolm laughed lightly. â€œMaybe you should get some sleep,â€ he said.

Rose nodded, â€œyeahâ€¦ I havenâ€™t had a decent sleep inâ€¦ 20 years.â€ She laughed lightly at the two humans' expressions.

With that said, she curled up where she sat, tail wrapped around her, and fell instantly to sleep. Malcolm sighed, relaxing in his chair as he looked over at Trip â€œSo, what do you think about our little friend?â€

Trip placed his empty ration pack next to him. â€œAre you trying to imply something?â€ he smirked, eyebrow raised.

â€œOh no, no, commander,â€ Malcolm smiled.

Trip stared at him for a moment longer, then looked back at the sleeping form of Rose, smiling to himself. "You have to agree she's very pretty."

Malcolm laughed lightly. "I suppose so, but whenever we do come across a female alien, you always fall for them."

"Not all of them," he laughed back. "I didnt fall for the Orion women like you did."

"If.." Malcolm started, "I had a choice, I wouldnt have... Green's not my colour." He then looked up at Trip' "so, why werent you affected?"

Trip thought for a moment. "I think T'pol said something about being 'bonded' or something."

"Oh," Malcolm smirked, "I didnt think you too actually..."

"We didnt!" Trip snapped not so nicely. "We're bonded mentally, I think. Haven't daydreamed about her for a few days though."

"You daydreamed about her?"

Trip glared at him "A conversation for another time."

The two men carried on conversing, while the shuttle pod slowly made its way towards the small forest planet of Hitaria. But little did they know that they were being set up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Accomplished**

Chapter Five

Captain Jonathan Archer walked slowly down the corridor, reading the PADD he had in his hand. His green eyes sparkled as he looked up, sighting Hoshi in the distance. â€œAny word, Hoshi?â€ he asked her, as she came towards him.  
The young lady shook her head. â€œNo, sir.â€  
A sigh escaped Archerâ€™s lips as he pondered for a moment. It had been three days since they had left Trip and Malcolm, and there was still no sign of the two. Probably got themselves into a bit of trouble, as usual, he thought to himself, then returned his attention to his communications officer.  
Hoshi smiled. â€œIâ€™m sure theyâ€™re ok,â€ she replied, as if reading his thoughts.  
Archer nodded. â€œLetâ€™s hope so,â€ he laughed lightly, then handed her the PADD. â€œCan you make any sense of this?â€ he asked.  
Hoshi took it and had a look. The screen was covered in a strange language, but Hoshi couldnâ€™t tell what any of it said. â€œIâ€™m afraid not, sir. Iâ€™ve never seen writing like this.â€  
Archer frowned and took the PADD back. â€œWe received this signal not long ago, but when we arrived, there was nothing here.â€ He looked back at the PADD. â€œWhatever it was, itâ€™s gone now.â€  
â€œDo you think it has anything to do with Trip and Malcolm?â€ Hoshi asked.  
Archer just shrugged. â€œI havenâ€™t got a clue, Hoshi.â€  
Archer noticed the worried look upon Hoshi's face. He gave her a reassuring smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Iâ€™m sure theyâ€™re fine."  
Hoshi couldnâ€™t help but give off a small laugh. "When those two are together, they always get into trouble." A sigh escaped her lips. "But I am worried, sir."  
"Everyone is," Archer told her. "Those two are well-loved officers on board."  
Hoshi nodded in return, as she had recently come close to Trip and mostly Malcolm. She wouldnâ€™t be able to live with herself if they were in some kind of danger. Deep down, she knew they would look out for each other, but what scared her was that she knew Malcolm would risk his life to keep Trip out of trouble, and she did not want the armoury officer to fall.  
Archer just patted her shoulder lightly. "We'll keep looking," he told her as he started to walk away towards the bridge.  
Hoshi nodded and looked at the floor as she slowly made her way to her quarters.  
T'pol was sitting in the command chair as Archer entered. Standing up, she placed her arms behind her back and nodded a greeting to him. "Sir."  
Archer replied by smiling at his sub-commander. "T'pol. Any word?"  
She shook her head slightly. "We've scanned the surrounding area, but there is no sign of Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed."  
"Keep searching," Archer ordered, sitting down in his chair.  
T'pol acknowledged this and walked to her own station, tapping at the commands before her. Archer pressed the balls of his fingertips to his temple, as he closed his eyes, praying to who ever could be bothered to listen for Trip and Malcolm's safe return.  
He was ripped back to the bridge as T'pol called out his rank. "Captain."  
He turned to the Vulcan. "Yes?"  
She was looking at her screen, but turned away for a split second to look at Archer. "Thereâ€™s a ship on intercept course."  
"Put it on screen," Archer said, standing up.  
T'pol nodded, as a picture appeared on the view screen. It was of a large silver ship, with a lumpy underside. There were large blast marks across its hull, with huge dents and holes in the sides and top. T'pol returned her attention to the console. "Iâ€™m detecting very little power and life support. Engines are offline, and only six life signs on board."  
The large ship was slowly drifting towards them, spinning slightly. Archer looked over at Travis. "Bring us closer." He then turned to T'pol. "Can you get a transporter lock on them?"  
She worked at her station, and being rewarded with a bleep, she nodded.  
Archer nodded. "Notify Phlox we have casualties coming in. Beam them aboard."


	6. Chapter 6

  
**Morac**  
Chapter Six â€“

Captain Archer entered the medi-bay, where Phlox was hovering over one of the injured crew. The Denobulan looked up at him, a wide smile across his face. â€œAh, Captain, Iâ€™m glad you came down.â€

â€œHe looks in a bad state,â€ Archer said.

Phlox nodded. â€œIâ€™m surprised, with the amount of damage caused to their bodies, that these three have survived this long.â€

â€œThree?â€ Archer said. â€œWe picked up six.â€

Phlox sighed. â€œIâ€™m afraid the rest didnâ€™t make it, Captain.â€

The eyes of the injured alien Phlox was currently treating, opened slightly trying to see where he was. He groaned in pain as a burning feeling soared up his spine. â€œWhatâ€¦ happened?â€ he croaked.

Archer walked over to him. â€œTake it easy. Youâ€™re on board the starship, Enterprise.â€

â€œEnterprise.â€ The alien seemed to smile. â€œYou must be Captain Archer then?â€

Archer looked confused. â€œHow do you know me?â€

The alien tried to move his head towards the Captain. â€œWe picked up two humans, one by the name of Commander Tucker, the other Lieutenant Reed.â€

Archer looked worried. â€œThey werenâ€™t on the ship whenâ€¦â€

â€œNo,â€ the alien replied before the Captain could finish. â€œThey escaped, with an important prisoner.â€

Archer moved closer. â€œYou had my crewmen as prisoners?â€ His voice had a slight growl to it.

The alien winced again, his eyes clenched shut. Phlox moved towards them. â€œI insist he gets some rest.â€

â€œNo!â€ the alien replied. â€œArcher must know what is happening, his crewmen rely on it.â€ He paused for a second, opening his eyes again. â€œMy name is Captain Morac. I amâ€¦ was... with the rebellion, a small force against the Kracten Emperor who murdered the High Council to claim all power for himself. But the Emperor came to me, offering a reward for capturing an escapee. He offered me and my crew freedom if we found her.â€ He stopped, breathing heavily as fresh silver blood trickled down his forehead.

â€œTake your time,â€ Archer said quietly.

Morac nodded. â€œWe found her, but acted as if we were still part of the rebellion.â€

Archer looked at Phlox, then back at Morac. â€œHow does this involve my crewmen?â€

Morac gasped sharply. â€œCommander Tucker was a fine engineer, and Lieutenant Reed was a tactical officer. Emperor Kracta was going to take them prisoner and force them to upgrade his ships with technology he couldnâ€™t imagine, but Rose was smarter then we thought.â€

â€œRose?â€ Archer asked.

Morac nodded. â€œThe original prisoner. She is the last of her race after they were nearly wiped out by Kracta. We still donâ€™t know why he did it. Some say because they did not agree to help him with this war. When Kracta found out we had lost them, he was furious. He sent twelve ships to destroy us, but a few of us survived.â€ A tear fell down his cheek, mixing with the silver blood. â€œWe had families on board. A hundred women and children, including my own son, and he killed them!â€

Without warning Moracâ€™s hand grabbed hold of Archerâ€™s arm. â€œYou must find them first, Captain Archer. If Kracta gets his hands on the â€˜Divine Sourceâ€™ he will be able to destroy whole systems. You must not let him reach Rose!â€

Archer placed a hand on Moracâ€™s shoulder. â€œWhat is the â€˜Divine Sourceâ€™?â€

â€œThe most powerful element known,â€ Morac replied. â€œThe Hitarus created it many years ago. Kracta believed Rose knew where it was, but she never told, not even after twenty years of torture.â€

Archer looked at Morac with desperation. â€œDo you know where they will be now?â€

Morac nodded slightly. â€œKnowing him, they will have gone to one of the outer moons of Hitaria. Kracta believed that there was a hidden research base on one of them, but he didnâ€™t know which one.â€ He coughed hard, closing his eyes again.

Phlox intervened. â€œNow I really think he should rest.â€

Archer released his grip on the Kracten. â€œI think we have enough information now.â€ He looked back up at Phlox. â€œWill he make it?â€

Phlox nodded. â€œIf he gets plenty of rest and treatment, thereâ€™s a possibility.â€

Archer nodded. â€œGood. We may need more information about this â€˜Kractaâ€™ person. Inform me the next time he's strong enough to talk."

"Yes, Captain," Phlox replied as Archer left the infirmary.

\---  
Hoshi was sitting in the mess hall, when Travis walked in. Both had finished their shifts now and had arranged to meet there. The female ensign had been sitting there for a few minutes, thinking about the commander and lieutenant, and hoping they would come back safe and sound.

â€œHoshi,â€ Travis greeted her as he walked over with a coffee in his hand.

Hoshi smiled in return as Travis sat next to her.

â€œHave you heard anything about the survivors?â€ she asked the helmsman.

Travis shook his head as he sipped at his drink.

â€œNo. All I know is that theyâ€™re not human.â€

Hoshi looked back down at her own drink, which sat untouched.

â€œIâ€™m worried about them,â€ she sighed, poking the cup with a slim finger.

Travis gave her a weak smile.

â€œWe all are, Hoshi. Those two are well loved on board.â€

Hoshi looked at Travis. â€œDo you think they are all right? Some people say they could beâ€¦â€

â€œDonâ€™t think that,â€ Travis said quite sternly. â€œKnowing Malcolm, he wouldnâ€™t let anything like that happen. Theyâ€™re probably having their own adventure as we speak.â€

â€œKnowing those two,â€ Hoshi smiled, â€œthey are probably causing disasters as we speak.â€

â€œThat too,â€ Travis laughed softly. â€œThey always seem to get into trouble when theyâ€™re together.â€

Hoshi noticed there was someone else walking towards them. She looked up; seeing it was a young lady she hadnâ€™t seen before.

â€œHi,â€ the ensign said. â€œUmâ€¦ is it ok if I sit here? Everywhere else is packed.â€

Hoshi smiled and patted the seat next to her. â€œOf course. Youâ€™re new arenâ€™t you? I donâ€™t recognise you.â€

The lady nodded. â€œJust signed on in security. My name is Katherine Barnes, but people just call me Kat.â€

Kat had long brown hair, which was tied back into a high ponytail. She had bright green eyes and a small petite nose, her skin a rich tan. Hoshi could tell she was British, because of her accent. It wasnâ€™t as strong as Malcolmâ€™s, but nevertheless it was British. A cup of tea was held tightly in her hands as she sipped at it.

â€œNice to meet you, Kat,â€ Hoshi smiled. â€œIâ€™m Hoshi Sato, and this is Travis Mayweather.â€ She indicated the helmsman, who smiled at Kat.

Kat nodded. "Yes, Iâ€™ve heard of you two. Most of the senior staff on board are the talk of the academy."

"Really?" Hoshi smiled, quite impressed with herself.

Kat smiled back, drinking her tea. Travis looked at her. "Why did you join Starfleet security?"

The ensign just swirled the tea around in her mug.

"Well... ever since I was little, I always looked out for other people. There were so many times I nearly died just to save my friends." She laughed lightly.

Travis also laughed. "Reminds me of Malcolm."

Kat looked up. "Oh yes, Lieutenant Reed. Never really met him before, only briefly, you know, passing in the corridor."

Hoshi nodded, as the Comm beeped. "Bridge to Ensign Mayweather."

Travis apologised to the two ladies and stood up. "Mayweather here."

"Youâ€™re required on the bridge. Is Sato with you?"

"Here," Hoshi replied.

"Youâ€™re also needed."

Travis nodded. "Weâ€™re on our way," he replied as he stopped the communication.

Kat stood up. "Nice chatting to you," she smiled.

Hoshi waved. "See you later."

Kat waved back as the two ensigns disappeared off towards the Bridge.

\---

Archer was pacing the bridge as Travis and Hoshi walked in from the turbo lift, making their way to their stations. Archer walked over to Travis, who sat himself down.

"Set course for Hitaria, full speed," he said, walking back to his own command chair and sitting down. He glanced over at T'pol, who just nodded her head.

"Aye, sir," Travis replied, tapping at his station.

Archer sighed, relaxing in the chair as he watched the stars zip across the view screen. He just hoped they would be there on time to stop Kracta, and to save his friends.

 


End file.
